particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordusian Democratic Union
=''' General Information''' = Foundation The party was founded by the late Gerald Newcombe (Meech, 2268-Norlake, 2336), a former member of the Capitalist Party (Mordusia) . Although favouring the free market ideas of the CP he distanced himself from the religious, inland and environmental policies of the party. In fact, he decided to terminate his membership to found with a few followers a new party, the Mordusian Democratic Party in 2330. Other minor parties like the Libertarian Social Party, lead by mr. Knightbridge, and the Federal Party, lead by Francis Drake Blammer, joined as well, which lead in 2334 to the current partyname: the Mordusian Democratic Union. After his sudden death, his friend Frederick Knightbridge, took over his position as partyleader. Under his leadership the MDU entered the Assembly in September 2337 obtaining 11 seats. ---- Principles The MDU stands for a democratic free market society based on liberal standards where every citizen can be held responsible for its own deeds as much as possible, where consumer rights are well protected and where the nation maintains strong peaceful defensive armed forces. ---- Organization The MDU unifies 6 parties. Every party run their own campaign in local and provincial elections but are united under MDU flag for the national elections. One can only become a member of one of the participating parties mentioned below. He/she become automatically a member of the MDU. Every 4 years party members elect 450 representatives (delegates) for the Union Congress (UC). The Congress acts as the Union's Parliament, determinates MDU policies, nominates the partyleader and candidates for the presidency and chancellorship. The UC is held every 5 years but as an exception to the rule, a majority of 67 % of the UC are allowed to assemble a special UC meeting. Every party appoint a delegate as their representative in the Union Executive Board (UEB) which deals with everyday routine and manages the party apparatus. The executive from largest party will be appointed chairperson. The following parties are member of the Union: * Mordusian Democratic Party (MDP), joined the Union in 2334 *Libertarian Social Party (LSP), joined in 2334 *Federal Party (FP), joined in 2335 *Vrijheids Beweging (VB, Freedom Movement, Dutch speaking minority), joined in 2336 *Union of Young Social Liberals (UYSL), joined in 2338 *Religious Progressive Initiative (RPI), joined in 2349 ---- ='Party Developments'= Congressional Elections Every 4 year congressional elections take place. The outcome determines the representation of the several fractions in the Union Congress (MDU's Parliament). The largest fraction delivers the party's chairperson as well. ---- 2349 Congress During the Union Congress of December 2349 some changes were announced. Due to personal problems, Mr.Morton Grand Hammerston resigned as partyleader and was, with an overwhelming majority, elected as the candidate for the presidential elections. He was succeeded by mr David Brickston (Bayonne, 2305) from the LSP fraction. Brickston (see photo left) is an outstanding laywer. He worked for the well known Port Saint-John's branch of Fransson & Rudolph and partners branche. A motion from the Freedom Movement fraction was accepted which forbids a partyleader to be minister at the same time. The position of partyleader has to be separated from cabinet functions as he/she must guard the interests of the party in the first place. He/she will chair the MDU fraction in the Assembly. Congress also voted in favour of letting in a new member to the Union: the Religious Progressive Initiative (RPI). ---- 2354 Congress The UC of December 2354 overwhelmingly re-elected mr. David Brickston as MDU's partyleader.'He put the MDU back on the map', as one member said. Brickston thanked the party for their trust and said that it will be his policy for the next 5 years to accomplish more of the free market ideas. The LSP proposal to change the appointment procedure of the chairperson was defeated by 36 % against 59 %, with 5 % abstaining from voting. Another motion from the VB and RPI to adjust a few principles was postponed to the UC of 2359. ---- 2359 Congress The UC is very pleased with the achievements of the party during last few years. Specially on religious and economic issues the party succeeded in fullfilling some important MDU goals. Leading many cabinets the nation became more freemarket and secular. The UC thanked mr Brickston and mrs. Mary Tackelton for their effort and shown leadership. 'We have experienced a very succesfull MDU period but it's time to change positions', Brickston said. The UC elected the former partychairwoman, mrs. Brenda Low (MDP), as their new partyleader (photo right). Mr. Brickston will become the new candidate for the presidency as mr Morton Grand Hammerston resigned. The latter was awarded the honorary membership of the MDU. Mary Tackelton stepped down as candidate for the Chancellorship. Peter Wenderman (FP and former candidate dor the Foreign Office) has been elected as her successor. The UC voted against all other proposals to change the appointment of chairperson or changing the partyprinciples. ---- 2364 Congress Agenda ---- ='Party Positions'= Chairpersons *Larry Henderson (MDP), May 2334 - May 2346 *Brenda Low (MDP), May 2346 - May 2358 *George Prenedict (MDP), May 2358 - May 2362 *Bertrand Lanrout (LSP), May 2362- .... ---- Partyleaders *Gerald Newcombe (founder, MDP), March 2334 - May 2336 *Frederick Knightbridge (LSP), June 2336 - December 2342 (resigned due to heavy losses in the 2342 election) *Morton Grand Hammerston (MDP), January 2343 - January 2350 *David Brickston (LSP), January 2350 - January 2360 *Brenda Low (MDP), February 2360 - .... ---- Presidential Candidates *Francis Drake Blammer (FP), September 2337- September 2350 *Morton Grand Hammerston (MDP), September 2350 - January 2360 *David Brickston (LSP), February 2360 - .... (HOS: September 2364 - ...) ---- Chancellor Candidates *Morton Grand Hammerston (MDP), September 2337- September 2350 (HOG: March 2341- October 2342, March 2349- February 2353) *Mary Tackelton (UYSL), September 2350 - January 2360 (HOG: January 2356 - May 2361) *Peter Wenderman (FP), February 2360- ....( HOG: June 2361 - ....) ---- =Election Results & Cabinet Positions= The MDU Election Results and cabinet positions can be found by pressing the link. ---- Category:Mordusian Parties